


Pacification

by tairenar



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Violence, i love them sm why arent there more fics, jumping between time frames, multiple short stories, team ogre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairenar/pseuds/tairenar
Summary: Team Ogre has their fair share of flaws while trying to survive in a world as harsh as theirs. It's difficult to work together when you have to save your own skin independently. Bunch of short stories I impulsively write at 2 am
Relationships: Eska Bamel/Mistrene Callous
Kudos: 3





	1. It hurts

**Author's Note:**

> URGHHHHH i love describing thoughts

I was awake in bed. The late hours passed by quietly, while my thoughts were painfully whirling around my mind in a restless manner. The stars were shining brightly through my window, highlighting the furniture in my barren room. I sat up, the stinging sensation numbing my senses, after such prolonged exposure. I didn't look at the time, I didn't care. At night is a place that is void of life and emotion, where time no longer matters. I had tried to get some sleep, to no avail. It was going to be another one of those awful experiences..

I threw my blankets aside, staying in the same position for a little longer, staring aimlessly in front of me. My vision was blurry, just like my own crimson irises. The soft light shining on my bed sheets made me turn my head to the only window in my room, to my left. The fluttering night sky was unable to clear my mind, a sudden sting of pain making me wince and reach for my forehead. The branded scar on my forehead felt like a source of my agony, a faint glow of red reflecting on my palm. I reached for the narrow glasses on my cupboard, putting in my lenses would waste my time. Ah, I stood up too quickly, my vision is getting blurry again... _Damn it._

It wasn't a regular drop of blood pressure this time and I lost control of my balance, as my legs suddenly dropped themselves like floppy ramen. A loud noise and a wave of pain engulved through my skull, numbing my body completely. My figure slightly fell back and I awkwardly hit my head against the wooden bed frame. I laid there limp, heaving in pain as my vision faded into a jet-black abyss. A cold sweat started to run over my body, my consciousness hanging onto a thin thread. The only senses alerting my body were the faint footsteps running towards my figure and two voices panicking.

"What the fuck?!", a raspy deep voice harshly cut through the silence.  
"Baddap! What...! Ah, don't you fucking stand there! Get his meds now!", a softer and feminine voice scolded the other. I could hear it getting closer to me, It was Mistrene.

His warm touch hastily brushed along my arms and face, my body instinctively shivering from the sudden encounter.  
"Fuck.. This isn't good. Baddap, are you there?! He's really far gone, he's not responding!", Mistrene shouted to the other voice, who quickly followed the orders given to him.  
"Seriously?! Fuck, what even happened? I just heard a loud bang, who knows if he's even al--", the deeper voice returned, his pitch raising as worry sparked through his vocal chords. It was Eskaba, my other teammate.

 _They were here to help me_.

"Shut up! I need to focus. Don't stress me out even more, fucking asshole..", the last words were murmured in an angry whimper, as the other tried to turn my immobile figure. I could feel his fearful gaze sting on my face, as my lifeless eyes stared back at his, my colors dulled to a pale color.  
"I've never seen him this bad.. You think he had another one of those migraines?", Eskaba asked as he kneeled down next to me, while the green-haired boy was handed something...

"I think so. Look at how miserable he looks.", I bit my lip as Eskaba handed me the syringe. _We are well aware of Baddap's medical conditions, but he isn't even blinking or anything right now. He is just dry heaving and sweating like a pig, I can't even bare to watch him without tears trying to sting my eyes.. Nevertheless, we always have medicine-filled syringes prepared in case he is unable to swallow anything._

I grabbed him by the arm and carefully pierced his lustreless skin, pushing down until all of the painkiller was shot into his bloodstream. I wiped the tip clean on my pajama shirt after taking it out and handed it back to Eskaba, who watched me with a distressed expression.  
"C'mon, let's put him back on the bed.", I ordered my raven-haired friend with a calmer tone this time while I reached my arm under Baddap's shoulders. The other wriggled his arms under the small of his back and shins and we lifted him up with little trouble. He was still unconscious, his head and hair hanging from my arm..

  
"Shit... What are we going to do? It's 4 am, no one's awake right now!", Eska spat out hastily after we laid his figure on his bed. I wrinkled my nose a little in anger. He's so fucking dense sometimes..  
"Pull your head out of your ass, you dumbass. _We_ are going to check up on any _injuries_ and _reasons_ for why he's--", I stopped midway through my sentence as a faint sound alerted both of us. Baddap had slightly shifted his head towards me, although his expression was still spiritless. His heaving was getting louder and worse. Eskaba and I jolted forwards to our captain, my hands rushing to his cheek and forehead. Still a cold sweat..

"Hey, are you there? Can you hear us, anything?", Eska bit his lip and placed his hands on Baddap's arm, making him shiver in response. _What the fuck was happening to him...?_  
"Uhm, blink if you can hear us, or move one finger. Please, anything to show you're still with us..", I whispered, holding his face gently. I wiped away the bangs sticking to his face and patiently waited for an answer..

  
Blink... Move... I can't move... I tried to blink. It was very heavy and slow, but I managed to keep my eyes closed for a few seconds. I'm here, please, I can hear you. It just really hurts. My head hurts so much, I don't want to be awake..

"He's here! Eska, grab a wet towel, right now!", Mistrene pointed to the sink in my room and turned back to me. His handsome features were tainted by the grim expression and his eyes seemed to twinkle even more than usual.. I kept examining his face to stay awake, until he received the towel from the other boy. Mistrene opened the buttons of my blouse and rolled up my trouser legs to cool me down, but the air felt like a nightmare prodding my skin with its icy nails. I could feel myself shivering more intensively, I was really cold. I tried to shake my head to warn him, making Mistrene and Eskaba stop their movements.

"No? I'm trying to stop you from overheating! Your temperature is not good! _God.. If only you could tell us.._ Uhm.. We're.. trying our best here, okay..?", Mistrene started to get frustrated too..

 _I'm sorry. It just really hurts_.

  
A damp, cold feeling nudged on my chest and collarbone.. He was wiping away my sweat and helping me stay clean. It did feel uncomfortable, but after a mlment of patience, a soothing feeling started to diffuse the burning pain in my muscles. I eventually stopped shivering.  
"Phew... You're looking a little better..", Mistrene sighed in relief. Eskaba sat down next to me with a cup of juice and a sandwich he quickly made for me, in case I got the energy to eat.  
"He's getting back some color. His breathing isn't that erratic anymore either. Thank fuck..", he exhaled deeply through his nose.  
"Alright, only your forehead left..", was the last thing I heard before the peace was interrupted by an unexpected piercing sensation, shooting through my head like a dagger.

_I screamed in pain._


	2. Mixed signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistrene's grudge on Baddap, before the match against Raimon/Inazuma Japan. They often fight. I decided to turn this story into fragments to show my interpretation of Ogre's dynamic in the team. See end notes for context.
> 
> CW: mentions of God, Satan, Hell, religious topics

I was untouchable, a true force of nature on his way to show the world what actual power was. I had my eyes set on victory and I killed in cold blood to get what I wanted. I grew up rich, happy, avenging those who were less fortunate. My birth was that of destiny, set to rule all of Japan and I worked so fucking hard to be where I was right now. My name, face and smile was known in the entire school and I deserved that for a good reason.

But you had to come around and destroy it all with one blow. One single blow to my face to knock me unconscious like a baby animal.

I fucking hate you, Baddap Sleed. I have my eyes set out to destroy you and your purpose in life, until all that is left of you are memoires. Your words have sliced through my ego and sanity, to which I have spent countless nights training to get stronger.

"You did well, Mistrene, your strength has improved. You've become more suitable for our mission.", your empty words passed through my ears like screeching metal. I threw a disgusted look at you. 

I despise you. I want to fucking scream my lungs out and run away, it hurts knowing I have to see your face every single day. Your hands have done despicable things to my arms, legs, face and soul. You’re as toxic as bleach, melting my organs from the inside.

"Leave me alone.", to which you reply with silence. Stop looking at me with that face. It twists my stomach knowing that I will never understand those eyes, void of any emotion. I know your background and attitude.. It's almost tragic knowing you have grown up knowing the only purpose in life is to be a servant of the folk. You better not rule like your pathetic excuse of a father did.

"Why are you still angry at me?", you fiercely grabbed my arm before I was able to leave quickly. I could feel nine pair of eyes quietly gazing at us, except for yours.I turned my head around, staring straight into your pearls of crimson.

_It reminded me of your blood. It has the exact same color._

"We will fail our mission if we do not cooperate. I will not tolerate you bringing diso--", I interrupted you with a sudden pull on your arm, bringing your face inches away from mine.

"I want you dead. I give no single fucks about what you want me to do. You have broken me like a little porcelain doll, _Captain._ Isn't it such a shame that someone as heartless as you has to be my leader soon? I'd rather kill myself from this hell instead of watching you ruin our beautiful landscape because your Daddy had a wittwe itty fight with his fwiend.", I whispered at you. An awfully suspicious, but sincere looking smile curled on my lips, my free hand reaching out to gently hold your chin.

Your nose wrinkled in frustration as a response. _Finally, something refreshing._

"I hate you, from the bottom of my dead soul. An enemy like you brings joy to my vengeful heart.", I chirped happily, my nails digging into the arm who recklessly grabbed mine. Your touch made my brain spin with happiness, as I thought about how much I want to rip it from your shoulder.

"You're weak, Mistre. Someone as unstable as you is unfit to be Captain, we have established this.", Baddap bared his fangs at me, although his expression returned to the usual blank slate.

Eskaba and Sandayuu put their hands on our shoulders. Drache hesitantly grabbed me by the waist, his muscly arms making a symbolic attempt at restraining me. We all knew Baddap and I were the two strongest members in the team, but I appreciated the concern from everyone else. I let go of my beloved Captain, who returned the favor.

"Don't sweet talk me like that. My name is Callous to you. We are nothing but colleagues in this fucking team, you got that?", I weakened my grip and held onto Drache's arms instead, who lifted me up to take a step back from the other party. I was always treated like a delicate princess in our team, the only exception being Baddap.

The big lad holding me rested his head on my shoulder, while Baddap turned around to face Sandayuu.

"Let's not repeat this again. Please.", the tall midfielder bit his lip in worry. It was true, we shouldn't be fighting at this time. We can't have any more tension in this team weighing down on us.

But it was so fucking difficult with Baddap testing my limits with those words of his. His recklessness tainted my beautiful body with his violence antics. It hurts to think how violent he has been to everyone in this team, just to protect his status as Captain.

"It's a very bold move of you to talk to me like that, knowing what you've done to me.", I spit out words like venom, that tooth-rottingly sweet smile plastered on my face.

"Don't think this behavior will leave you unpunished."

"Oh? Ah! Ahaha! Hahahahaha! Then punish me! Kill me yourself if you even have the guts to! Let my blood forever stick to your hands and face, drowning you in guilt up to the point you can't feel anything anymore! Let my spirit haunt you until you finally decide to finish yourself off and burn in Hell!", I screamed at the other, to which Daikko and Drache panicked, rushing to hold their hands over my mouth.

"Mistrene, please calm yourself! You're going to--", Eskaba whispered to me, until Baddap raised his head again to look at me.

_"ENOUGH."_ , his voice echoed through the training field. My smile twisted with a more sadistic and creepy undertone. I loved pissing him off so much. 

"I will keep going until you lose your sanity. My purpose in life is to be your nightmare in flesh.", I whispered. I struggled a little, signaling the other to let me go. I was set free and my feet lightly tapped the floor. 

"You really are a devil sent from Hell.", Baddap pushed away Sandayuu's hand and clenched his fist, desperately trying to maintain his composure. I tilted my head, watching his fist tremble while I chipped away at his good mood. I pointed to my cheek and made a cute expression.

"You ripped out my wings before I was able to reach Heaven. You're Satan himself, who has chained nine innocent little angels to do your bidding. You're so sadistic, Captain."

All Baddap could do is watch as I threw word after word at him like knives. I could see the pressure build up inside of him.

"Come on, don't be shy. _A little kiss from the Devil sounds lovely right now."_ , I couldn't stop talking. Words overflowed from my tongue like water, as I am overjoyed to have an opportunity to degrade him like this again.

 _"You're disgusting."_ , Baddap sneered as he fiercely grabbed my chin, his eyes glowing with anger. He knew damn well he couldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone anymore, as Commander Hibiki would punish him fiercely for domestic abuse. Commander cared about us as if we were his children, and doesn't give a crap about your background at all. You might be the future dictator of Japan, but you are only a child. Forced to grow up since you were small. Your life is so tragic, it makes me want to laugh.

I watched as you closed your eyes while the hand holding my chin was trembling. What's going on? Are you finally giving in to your emotions? I knew it all along, you're so pathetic! You're just as fragile as all of us! My eyes closed themselves as I prepared for a lovely impact, just like you did for the first time, during our little 'discussion'.

My smile disappeared with a frown of confusion, as I felt time ticking by with no change. What's going on? What are you d--

_I felt a gentle sensation on my forehead. It felt tingly, soft, like a feather brushing between my eyebrows._

I opened my eyes, and was faced with Baddap softly smiling at me as he withdrew his lips from my face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or feeling. I felt disgusted, sick to my stomach. I wanted to vomit out of pure confusion and frustration, unable to process the emotions I was forced to experience right now.

_"Just, what do you want from me?"_ , I whimpered as I bit my lip, tears starting to sting my eyes.

_"I want you to forgive me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To bring context, Baddap is the strongest soldier for a reason. At first, Eskaba tried to challenge him for the position for Captain, but lost. After Mistrene had heard of this, he challenged Baddap immediately after to a 1 to 1 combat instead of a battle simulation, and lost as well. While Eskaba understood Baddap's motives and power, Mistrene still holds an awful grudge for a very long time. It takes a very long time for him to warm up to his captain.
> 
> no i do not ship mistrene with baddap it's too weird for me LMFAOOOOOOO


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskaba fled to Ogre for a reason. Sometimes the wounds open themselves up again, but this time he isn't alone. 
> 
> CW: MisuEsu (Mistre x Eska)
> 
> TW: mentions of domestic violence and starvation, trauma, anxiety, medical emergency situation

The sound of my school bag dropping on the floor resonated through the room, signaling my dormmate that I got back home from late night training. The dorms at Ogre were very luxurious and had quite some space. I unbuttoned and took off my jacket, revealing a black, short-sleeved turtleneck. I stretched my neck left and right, my hands gently massaging my collarbone. I let my braid hang loose on my back while I took off my gloves and places them on the living room table. I didn't even keep track of time until the ticking of our clock got my attention. It was one-thirty, fuck man. I need to stop taking late classes, no wonder I've been getting dark circles. Baddap is such a fucking sore to the eyes, making me train so damn late. Fucking asshole. He doesn't leave me alone for a single second, always criticizing everything I do. Oh well, he's stuck with me anyway. I feel so bad for coming back so late though, I never get to spend time here with friends.. I quietly kept monologuing in my mind until I decided to get a drink. I'm so parched..

I quietly walked over to our marble kitchen, grabbing a glass and filled it up with water. I let my eyes get used to the dark environment while quenching my thirst. I should really get some sleep soon, it's so calming to fall asleep after a long training.. The sound of the tap made me realize how quiet it had really gotten here, though. A sensation of discomfort ran through my spine, alerting me mentally.

I had a sudden rush of worry racing through my bloods, making me wonder what my roommate was up to. Usually, he isn't this quiet at this hour. It's always Russian roulette with him.. He's either training, studying, eating, always busy, busy. I sighed and walked over to his door, when I noticed a strange texture on the doorknob. It was all wet and sticky?

It was too dark for me to see anything. His curtains were completely closed, isolating the tension in the room. _What was going on? I thought Eska hated sleeping in the dark?_

_The window from the living room shone a slim shimmer of light into his room, giving me enough evidence to instantly start panicking._

I was encountered with Eskaba's figure collapsed on the floor, trembling and heaving spastically. He was curled up like a fetus, his arms holding his stomach. I could hear his hyperventilated breathing crackling through his body with soft sobbing and wailing in between. His complexion looked paler than usual.

I immediately rushed in to open the blinds and get a better vision of what was going on. My expression painfully twisted to anxiety and fear, petrifying me for a good moment. Eskaba didn't even have the energy anymore to look at me, did he even know I was here?

His face was engulfed in pure misery and defeat, his eyes blankly staring in front of him without focus. Small pearls of sweat glistened on his bare shoulders, as he only wore a tank top and pajama shorts. The horror continued as I saw stains of indistinguishable fluids cover the floor and Eskaba, gentle handprints on the door and bed. That same fluid covered the doorknob and made me look down at my hands in fear.

_ D-Did he.. Vomit?  _ _ What the absolute fuck was going on? _

I rapidly kneeled down and examined Eskaba's condition, his unresponsiveness not calming me down at all.

"Eskaba?! Are you awake? What's happening?!", I felt his pulse, touched his forehead, looked for any bruises or broken bones. Tears started welling in my eyes and I wiped them away, slightly smearing my eyeliner. There didn't seem to be anything done to him by someone else.. I didn't see any bruises or wounds.. His temperature was awfully high though.. _Was he attacked? Is he sick?_

His eyes were rolling and quivering faintly, it seemed he was on a thin line between conscious and unconscious. I had to immediately take action. My arms wriggled themselves under his shoulder blades and bottom after turning him on his back, lifting him up carefully. His body was slightly limp, but his body shivered in response to my touch. He was here, still with me. Before bringing him to the bathroom, the glimmer of a plastic object on his messy bed made me flick my eyes to the side, but I ignored it for now. I had to take care of Eska now.

I turned on the lights of the living room and walked straight ahead to the bathroom door, pushing it open with my boots and turning on the lights there as well. I gently placed him down in the bathtub and rolled up a clean towel to support his head and shoulders. His head rolled to the side in a limp fashion, making me knit my eyebrows in worry. I sprinted back to his room to find clean clothing, while I pinned back my bangs in the meantime. I had a few spare bobby pins in my pockets.. I grabbed a black t-shirt and gym shorts, but that glister just kept stabbing my attention this entire time. I gritted my teeth and let myself get distracted, walking over to his bed to reach for the object. It was a little bottle of pills.. My pupils widened in fear as I tried to read the label, but confusion plastered my face as it definitely said _"Multivitamin gummies, ages 8 to 16"._ Those were the vitamins his parents sent him through the mail every month.. I know they always sent him these and melatonin candies, since he really used to be malnourished. I actively keep track of that since my contact lenses get delivered on the same date too. He takes these every day...

There was an opened letter next to the bottle, which I grabbed for a quick glance, but I stumbled back as I dropped the paper.

_ I wish I had read that a lot sooner. _

I dashed to Eskaba, who had turned extremely pale. I lifted his torso to take off his shirt and shorts, throwing them to the side. Tears rushed down my face as I started sobbing uncontrollably, desperately trying to keep my sanity above the water. Please, stay with me Eskaba, I'm here. The shower head clicked from its holder as I grabbed it and turned on the tap, turning the water as cold as I could. I started washing off the bits of dried sick from his face and body, hoping that his temperature would return to normal that way. There was no doctor around at this time of the night.. and there was no emergency service at Ogre. We are expected to survive on our own as we are taught about medicine and what to do if we get wounded during a mission. It seemed Eska didn't have enough time to react at all before he fainted. He surely would've called me or Sandayuu with the communicator..

I tapped on the device in my ear.

"Contact Baddap Sleed.", I sternly spoke. In response, Eskaba twitched his head in the direction of my voice. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth slightly parted. I didn't want to cool him off too much, so I turned off the tap and grabbed a dry towel from the rack on the wall. While drying him, I let the sink run with small towels in it to make sure I have access to something in case he heats up again. I helped him change into clean, dry clothes, keeping a good eye on his movements. Seconds felt like fucking hours as I awaited a response from the other.

"It's almost 2, what's goin--", I interrupted him.

_"Emergency._ I'm sending this bottle right now and you will immediately examine its ingredients. _You have 5 minutes sharp, Sleed."_

"Affirmative.", to which I rush to grab the bottle and place on a small platform on our kitchen counter. I ticked in the laboratory as final destination and confirmed the action. The bottle slowly vanished and transported away to Baddap, while I rush back to Eskaba to pick him up again. I turned off the tap and reached under his shoulders and legs again to bring him to the sofa in the living room.  While his body rested, I took the time to examine him again. His pulse was starting to define itself more, his temperature slightly cooler. This was good, very good. The heavy breathing minimized itself to regular instead and his movements turned more responsive. His eyebrows were furrowing and small groans left his body.

_Fuck._ I couldn't see his face anymore. I took a second to wipe the tears that were blurring my vision, but to no avail. I was freaking out like crazy after seeing that letter. I kneeled on the floor and started breaking down in hysteria. Tears and sobs of fear dripped down on the couch and myself, creating a big dark stain.

I lifted my head to gently brush away Eskaba's bangs and stroke his cheek, fearing the worst once I got back the results from Baddap. My lips pressed against his forehead, I could taste the slightly sweet taste of his cold sweat returning, mixed with my own tears. My forehead dropped itself on the other's shoulder, at least two of my senses checking up on the dark-haired striker every single fucking second.

And that's how I sat for a good 3 minutes, sobbing while waiting for further instructions. I couldn't give Eskaba anything if he kept regurgitating from the medicine, no fluids, no food. I had to wait and could only give him CPR and cool him off if absolutely necessary.. The thoughts kept whirring in my head, bringing darkness to my rationality as emotions completely took control of my psyche.

One last check-up. A slight cold sweat, slightly raised temperature, regular, deep breathing and heartbeat. No more muscle spasms nor motions of vomiting, although responsiveness hasn't improved a lot. He has no energy to lift any muscle, except for small head twists and slow blinking. His eyes are completely closed.. I can safely assume he is asleep.

A buzz in my ear broke me from my trance and I jolted up, bringing a finger to my ear.

"Nicotine.", Baddap confirmed through the communicator, making my heart drop like a fucking rock.

"Send me Benzodiazepine extract as fast as you can. Eskaba has nicotine poisoning."

"What?! What do y--", I pinched the bridge of my nose and rushed to the kitchen to find the medical aid kit. I grabbed a few pills containing activated charcoal and a glass of water while I alarmed Baddap about the situation.

" 'What do you mean?!' _His parents are trying to FUCKING kill him!_ They still are the same pieces of shit they've always been!", I practically shouted while kneeling back next to Eskaba. I used a pillow to lift his head up and slightly pinched his throat to test out if he could swallow anything at the moment. Fortunately, his swallowing reflex still worked. I opened his mouth to carefully bring the pills into the back of his throat and pinched his throat again while gently pouring in the water. The water shot in his airways, making him jolt up to cough viciously.

_Fuck, shit, shit.._ I cursed to myself.

But it was for the better, because he gained back his consciousness. Eskaba continued coughing, clutching onto his chest and tried swallowing the dry lump that was glued in his throat. He desperately looked around until he saw the glass of water in my hand, and clawed it out of my hands to drink some of it. The striker successfully managed to swallow everything after a few more coughs, dropping the glass to the floor and turning himself to crash his head on my shoulder. He grasped onto my shoulders while painfully gasping for air, small sobs and whimpers in between.

"There, there..", I reassured him after catching his fall. I squeezed my arm under his legs and lifted him up. I laid down on the couch myself, placing Eska on top of me. The poor boy was shivering in pain and tightly held onto me. He was on his side, his figure curled up a little and his head resting on my shoulder. One hand moved over to rub his back, while the other reached out to stroke his cheek. He gently nuzzled his nose in my collarbone, whimpering as sensations of displeasure sliced through his organs.

"It's going to be alright. You will be fine, I'm here. Medicine is on its way.", I softly whispered while playing with his bangs. He managed to get out a small squeak and mutter something under his breath.

"Mistrene...", he sniffled. Never have I seen him this fragile.

"It hurts.. It hurts so much. I want to die.", Eskaba cried out softly. I brushed away his bangs and planted a small kiss on his forehead, before wiping away his tears and resting my cheek on his head.

"No, no.. Eskaba, please don't say that. You're going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about. Medicine is on its way, I am here for you. I am not leaving you out of sight for a single second.", I kept on talking to distract him from the discomfort. My body slightly rocked us from left to right.. This wasn't the ideal thing to do, but it at least calmed him down..

"I felt so sick suddenly.. I don't know what h... appened.. M-Mom and Dad..", his voice started cracking and stuttering as it dawned upon him what was going on.

_ "Sssh... I'm here. You're not alone. Baddap is gathering all the things needed for you." _

_ "Is he..?" _

"Mhm. We will take care of you. Just like when we helped you gain back weight."

A long silence, sometimes broken from Eskaba's soft sniffing or sobbing.

_ ".... Mistre?" _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "Thank you.." _

"I love you, Eskaba. It's the least I can do, you dummy." I teasingly smiled with a crack of sadness left in my voice. I used a hand to wipe my tears and nose.

Eskaba chuckled softly before closing his eyes, completely relaxing his muscles to rest his head against my shoulder. He ever so carefully kissed my collarbone, before another sob left his throat. I felt his tears stain the crook of my neck.. That wasn't helping my sobbing at all.  We both laid there together, cuddling and crying like two soft dorks.

_ "I love you too.." _

I leaned my head back and bit my lip with a smile, while Eskaba finally started dozing off into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context: Eskaba joined Ogre for two reasons. One, is to repair the tainted reputation of his family since they are generations of high-skilled veterans, only to have it ruined by his big brother who was a failure at life. He grew up despising his older brother because his household turned less than ideal for him. In fact, Eskaba fled to Ogre to live there and escape his household. He only starts finding comfort in Mistrene and Baddap's company.


End file.
